


Moping in Progress

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good friends know when you need to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moping in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinaest**](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) for proof-checking.

Casey frowned as he realized he didn't have the latest wire scores. He knew he'd printed them out a couple of minutes ago. He just didn't have them now. He spun around in the desk chair, rifling through the bits of paper sitting on the desk. No luck.

Sighing, he realized he must have left them out in the bullpen when he talked with Kim. He pushed himself out of his chair, and went to get them.

Sure enough, there they were, sitting in a neat little stack on top of Kim's monitor. He was looking through them when Jeremy walked by.

"The rundown's still at eight, right?"

Casey blinked, and nodded. "Why?"

"Dan's sitting in the conference room with his script." Jeremy pushed his glasses up.

"So?"

"When I asked, he said he was waiting for the rundown meeting to start."

"Ah," Casey said and turned back to the Lakers game.

"So the rundown hasn't been changed?"

"No." Casey scowled at the dismal loss. "I mean, it's the same time it usually is. Eight o'clock."

"Does Dan know that?"

Casey flipped through to the next page. "Yeah."

"Does he know it's only ten past seven?"

"He has a watch." Casey looked up. Jeremy was frowning in confusion.

"Then how come?" Jeremy waved in the direction of the conference room.

"He's moping," Casey supplied with an uneasy smile. The type of smile that said 'I know my friends are insane, please don't judge me by association'. He used that smile far too often these days.

Jeremy blinked. "Moping?"

"Moping." Casey shrugged. "It's been one of those days. Out of coffee this morning, discovered his favorite shirt has lost a button, his alma mater lost the game last night. You know how it is."

"Ah." Jeremy nodded knowingly. "It's an IIFY day."

Jeremy started walking, and Casey found himself falling into step beside him. "An iffy day?"

"IIFY as in 'Is It Friday Yet?'"

Casey snorted. "Not quite."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Dan's next day off isn't until Sunday."

"IISY doesn't sound as good."

"Fair point," Casey said as they stopped outside the conference room. Dan was sitting in his usual spot, sullenly glaring at his script.

"So he's moping?" Jeremy asked after a quiet moment. Casey nodded. "He's just going to sit in there and wait for the rundown?"

"He's got his script finished. Barring a sporting emergency, there isn't anything else that he has to do for tonight's show."

"Does he do this often?"

Casey shrugged. "Not *often*. But it happens from time to time." Dan still had his head bent over his script, scribbling in the margins in pencil. "It's just Danny's way of coping with a bad day. He gives himself some time out."

Casey shuffled the papers in his hands, and started to walk back to his office. Jeremy walked beside him and then asked thoughtfully, "Do you think he wants someone to talk to?"

"Nah. He likes not having to talk to people." Jeremy looked at him skeptically, so Casey added, "Danny will be fine tonight, as long as he gets some time alone."

"It'll still be a good show?" Jeremy asked doubtfully, peering owlishly through his thick glasses.

Casey nodded. "It'll be good. Wait until it's half an hour to air time and you'll see him pick right up."

"Okay," Jeremy said and went over to his desk.

Casey shook his head and turned his attention back to the scores. About twenty minutes later he realized he was too hungry to concentrate, and headed over to the craft table for food. He really felt like a cheese sandwich, but he'd settle for a good Danish.

Passing the conference room, he was surprised to see a sign stuck up on the door; a letter-sized sheet, printed in large and small capitals. Since Jeremy was the only one who used those frequently, the culprit was clear. Casey smirked as he read it.

  


"PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB.  
MOPING IN PROGRESS."

  
It took all of Casey's self-control to wait until he got to the food table to start snickering.


End file.
